left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle
Rochelle, also called Ro for short, is one of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. Her news station recently promoted her and sent her to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Her T-shirt features an image of the British electronic band, Depeche Mode. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Rochelle treats the other Survivors a bit like co-workers and sometimes tries to distance herself from them. She also tends to be flirtatious and kindly towards her teammates and calls them 'gentlemen' from time to time. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a friendly relationship, encouraging him when he says he is hurt. Though when Coach dies, she seems to have certain disrespect for him, asking if Coach was his first or last name, though this may be an attempt to lighten up the situation as a method of coping. * Ellis: Rochelle and Ellis are friendly towards each other. She tends to treat Ellis somewhat like a little brother, just as Ellis treats Rochelle as if she were his big sister. They joke around during the campaigns and each is sad when the other dies. She also stands up for Ellis in The Passing, telling Nick to leave Ellis alone when he makes fun of Ellis for liking Zoey. She also offers Ellis some female advice about his crush on Zoey, telling him "You just need to be your sweet self Ellis" when he wonders how to approach her. * Nick: Rochelle seems to be friendly to Nick, occasionally yelling at him less when he attacks her. She seems to mourn the most when he dies, saying such things as "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me." Though she also will show some disrespect, saying that at least Nick is dressed for the funeral (though this may also be a method of coping, as with asking if Coach was his first or last name.) Rochelle is quick to side with Nick when Ellis yells at him for killing the pilot of the rescue helicopter, but this could also simply be her own opinion. In The Passing when Nick makes comments about Ellis missing his chance with Zoey, Rochelle states that out of the two women still alive, at least one hates him. During a discussion about getting another car, Ellis defends it, saying that while he thinks Francis is cool, he's not about to trade him for Nick. Rochelle then asks the others if they would like to put that to a vote, showing her dislike for Nick. During her brief conversations with Nick, there seems to be some indication that she doesn't dislike him completely. His sour personality and his rough-cut instincts more than likely keeps her at bay. * Francis: Rochelle seems to like Francis a lot more than her fellow Survivors. In the promo, they get along fine, as they both apparently hate stuff. But Rochelle hates Francis' vest, so Francis believes a relationship wouldn't work out. Based on the comments of the other Survivors and Francis' enthusiasm to be kissed by her, Francis may have developed a crush on her. Rochelle herself may have developed feelings for Francis as the men in her group will tease her about him. "Rochelle and the biker dude, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G." * Zoey: Zoey and Rochelle will often exclaim to each other how they are relieved to find another woman still alive. They will comment on one another's Special Infected kills in the finale. Zoey also seems happy to throw her items during the finale. * Louis: Louis and Rochelle have a warm impression of each other almost instantly. Upon seeing him wounded, she instantly takes his health into consideration. She invites the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans, which Louis kindly rejects, stating that although she seems really nice, they'll be fine on their own. She also is the most understanding of the Survivor's situation with Bill's recent death and gives them the option of not lowering the bridge at all. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Notes *The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer, she is wearing an orange shirt, the designers then changed the it to a red, then a pink Depeche Mode shirt. Her hair has also received some minor changes; the designers changed its color from brown to black, and made it shorter, from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. *The "big name news station" Rochelle worked for was Eyewitness 10 News, as seen in the photo included in her official description. Uninfected CEDA agents can also be seen in the background as well as an unknown camera operator who took her photo. In addition, it is worth noting that a couple of vans belonging to this same news station can be seen in The Town. *In the Dead Center poster, Rochelle can be seen holding both a chainsaw and a machete. This is not an in-game feature, since the designers removed dual-wielding melee weapons after several tests, and it is purely aesthetic for the poster. *Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. *Rochelle's Depeche Mode T-Shirt is an avatar award for Xbox 360 users when saving Gnome Chompski from the "Dark Carnival" Campaign. *Because Rochelle works for a news station, her quotes, "Knights of Columbus, this hurts!", and "Son of a bee-sting, this hurts!" are most likely references to the movie, "Anchorman". Will Ferrell shouts these lines when injured during the movie. *She is referred to as "producer" in the in-game files. *According to the Passing Trailer, she hates stairs, bridges and Francis's vest. also, ingame, she may also state she hates the jukebox. *It is said in the most recent Left 4 Dead 2 blog post, that Rochelle's popularity had risen after The Passing teaser and The Passing DLC itself. Gallery Rochelle Aytes2.jpg|Rochelle Aytes is the real life model and voice of Rochelle. Rochelle Aytes-SGG-036513.jpg|Another pic of the lovely Rochelle Aytes. rochelle3.jpg|Glamor shot of Rochelle Aytes. Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image: Render-rochelle2.jpg|Rochelle with a Combat Shotgun as seen in game bg_rochelle.jpg|A close up photo of Rochelle References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2